Un Dia Normal
by Yara-Chan
Summary: Akane nos cuenta como es un dia NORMAL en la LOCA ciudad de nerima (REVIEWS -)


Todos los personajes son de la GRAN Y UNICA Rumiko Takashi 

                                            " UN DIA NORMAL "

Querido Diario:

Hoy me levante con el canto de los pájaros, con la luz del sol que entraba por mi ventana, el ruido de mi prometido y su papá con su "entrenamiento" de cada día, el grito de alegría del maestro happosai por haber encontrado ropa intima, y el reloj-despertador de mi cuarto,  me dije a mi misma

                         "Hoy será un día normal u_u"

Kasumi- Akane, baja a desayunar que se te enfriara

Akane- si gracias, ya voy kasumi

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a arreglarme para la escuela, baje y vi a toda la familia sentada en el comedor, ranma como chica, y tío genma como era de esperarse en panda, nabiky no estaba por lo que pensé que ya había partido hacia la escuela.

Kasumi- toma akane, quieres que te sirva un poco mas de arroz

Akane- no gracias kasumi

Kasumi- si buscabas a nabiki ella partió hace rato, dijo que no quería llegar tarde por culpa de las "prometidas" de ranma 

Akane- pues tiene raz...- pero en ese momento alguien me interrumpió ¬ ¬*

Ranma.- no es mi culpa ¬¬, kasumi me puedes pasar el agua caliente

Kasumi- por supuesto, toma Ranma 

Ranma- Gracias- después de eso se vertió el agua caliente transformándose enseguida en hombre

Akane.- como tú digas ranma – Salí del comedor y me dirigí por mi mochila para salir rumbo a la escuela 

Ranma.- Vamos akane esperame

Me detuve al verlo salir rapidamente de la casa, espere a k estuviera cerca mio y seguí caminando 

Ranma.- acaso estas celosa akane?– se subió en la reja del canal que daba por el camino para dirigirnos a la escuela 

Me dio tanta ira, ke el pensara ke estaba celosa de sus PROMETIDAS!!

SHAMPOO= vengativa, desafiante, sin piedad, y corazon de piedra. 

UKYO= bueno la verdad ella es muy amable, no podría describirla ya que hay ocasiones en que me ayuda

KODACHI= en un sola palabra la podría describir como **LOCA******

 Y decirme que estoy celosa,  es algo irracional.

Akane- celosa? , de unas prometidas locas capaces de matar a cualquiera, a eso se le llama celos, pues no no estoy celosa!!!

Eso era el colmo, ke me dijera celosa

Ranma.- si tú lo dices

Esas palabra no me sonaron muy convencidas, pero en fin no desearía empezar con una pelea tan temprano, aunque ya era de esperarse  u_u

Caminamos rumbo a la escuela llegamos, y era de esperase nos encontramos con el "gran kuno, el relámpago azul de la escuela furinkan" es alguien a quien le tienes que dar mucha  paciencia, o podías tener el otro método mas fácil el cual era patear a kuno o dejándolo inconsciente, algo fácil de hacer, muy fácil .

Kuno.- hoo…. Mi bella, akan…..- vamos, esa es una prueba de ke ranma no c tarda nada en callar a una persona.

Pero kuno, habia lanzado una flor antes de que ranmo le diera la patada y lo mandara a volar

Ranma- vamos akane, no me digas que vas a guardar una rosa de kuno?

Akane.- acaso  son celos?- jijiji, ahora a el le tocaba responder ¬///¬

Ranma.- O///O celos? de ti?, JA! Quién podría estar celosa de  una….

Le di un fuerte pisotón en el pie, ya lo conozco iba a empezar con "quien va a estar celoso de una fea marimacho, pechos planos, pésima en la cocina, etc…"

Ranma.- oye por que hiciste eso?

Se veía muy molesto, pero eso se merese por siempre insultarme y decirme todos mis errores ya estoy harta de eso siempre es lo mismo u_

Akane.- tu por que crees?- y me dirigí a los salones del instituto 

Ranma.-…………

Como era de esperarse lo deje con la boca abierta o mas bien lo calle perfectamente, tenían que aplaudirme ya que lo había hecho perfectamente ^-^

Entre a el salón de clases, ranma entro después de mi, se sentó en su banco y me miro con una expresión que decía "me las vas a pagar akane!!!"

Las horas se pasaron totalmente lentas, bueno eso era mi punto de vista para mi y para TODOS mis compañeros de clases, obviamente menos para Ranma ya que el se había dormido, en Todas las clases.

Por fin Kami, escucho las plegarias de todos nosotros (alumnos despiertos) y sonó el timbre de la salida

 Yo me levante, no me iba a esperar a que el niño Ranma se levantara , yo ya estaba a la entrada de la escuela, me detuve un momento esperando a que el GRAN Ranma Saotome, llegara , ya me había artado estuve esperando 10 minutos, y ya no había nadie, así que decidí regresar a casa , cuando escuche que me gritaban 

Ranma.-  AKANE! esperame

Akane.-  por que hasta haorita, pues soñaste tan bien k no te querías levantar 

Ranma.- oye no te burles, ya ni por que corrí hasta aquí 

Akane.- bueno y entonces nos vamos?

Ranma.- pues yo,…… quería invitarte a el cine, no pienses que es una cita o algo por el estilo, es solo ke creo ke te molestaste conmigo esta mañana y pues… ^///^

Akane.- por supuesto ranma…

Le sonreí, si tan solo hubieras visto como se puso de nervioso jejeje, se veía tan bonito jeje

Bueno como lo dije "Hoy fue un día normal".

FIN.

Bueno esto no es la gran cosa que digan HUO!!!, no la verdad me llego la idea, y yo pensando ke mi amiga Inspiración me había dejado ;__; pero no fue así ella siempre esta conmigo ^///^ .

Bueno este fic, va dedicado a :

MADG, A VERO (su sobrina),OSCAR-KUN, Elliot, Jaime, Karla, Joanna, Deyanira, Marisela, Monse, Droa, Evelyn, Kury, Paola, Mario, Elean, etc… ( es que son muchos ^-^U) 

 AAAAA y a todos ustedes muchas muchas gracias ^-^

Por favor para comentarios, criticas, tomatazoz, Todo MENOS virus a :

 Mine00@hotmail.com


End file.
